Still Breathing - A Carl and Patrick Drabble Series
by KillerWithin
Summary: A series of short drabbles/oneshots about everybody's favourite ship. -NONE OF THE CHAPTERS ARE LINKED UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE- Expect fluff, smut, sadness, and a ton of other short ideas. I'll be trying to update as often as I can. Rating may change.
1. 1 - Oversized Shirts

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, so some of you may have read the beginning of my original Catrick fic, but I figured I'd write a drabble series that I'd be able to update more regularly. Expect everything from fluff and AUs to smut, angst and sadness, and who knows what else! Note that, in case you weren't already aware, none of the chapters are connected in any way (unless, of course, I say so). This chapter is just a bit of fluff to get us started, so I'm afraid that there isn't much plot behind it. The rating on this may change depending on what comes into it, but any suggestion / review / constructive criticism is welcomed, but for now, I hope you enjoy it!**

"Oh, come _on_ ,"

Carl held his arms out at his sides as he looked down at himself, now covered in water from the plastic container that had been knocked from the shelf just a few seconds beforehand. His initially light-coloured shirt had become dark and heavy with the weight of the liquid, and his damp hair was now sticking to his face as he lifted his head to look over at Patrick, who was barely containing his laughter. Trust his boyfriend to think he was strong enough to lift the full water container from the highest shelf in the storage room. And then, of course, to end up knocking it so that the shorter of the two became immediately drenched. Raising his eyebrows, Carl allowed himself to show his own trace of a grin.

"You think it's funny, Glasses?" He spoke, using his own nickname for his partner as he stepped over to the taller boy.  
"Well," Patrick's head tilted a little as he looked Carl up and down. "I have to say, the 'drowned rat' look kind of suits you."  
For a few seconds, Carl regarded his boyfriend's amused expression, before shrugging and stepping forward and holding his arms out as if to embrace the other boy.  
"You won't mind a nice damp hug then, will you?" He mused, advancing on Patrick, who began quickly stepping backwards, away from Carl, with a laugh.

"I'm good, man," The taller of the two spoke quickly, not overjoyed by the thought of becoming even half as wet as the other male as he raised his hands in mock surrender. "I don't want you to-"

Carl stepped forwards in a single swift movement, embracing Patrick before he could end his sentence and holding onto him tightly as he groaned, laughing slightly.

"Seriously?"

The elder of the two looked down at his boyfriend, sighing though he wasn't mad, and putting his own arms around Carl in response when he didn't move away, resting his chin on the dark head of hair as they stood. For a few seconds, the two remained silent in their position in the storage room, taking little notice of the puddle of water that had spilt from the container and gathered on the floor.

"Why don't you go change your clothes, man?" Patrick eventually spoke up, his voice gentle from the calmness that had passed over when they hugged. The smaller of the two shrugged. Taking a step back, Carl pushed a few rats' tails of hair away from his face and tilted his head up a little to look at his boyfriend.

"It's my cell block's laundry day," His response was simple as he turned back around to face the empty plastic container that now lay on the floor. "All my clothes are being washed."

Patrick watched as the smaller boy stepped over, picking up the container and placing it aside as he looked around for something to clean up it's contents with, his hair continuing to drip down onto his clothes as he did so.

The older of the two moved towards him slowly.  
"C'mon, man; I have some clothes that you can borrow. They should be alright for the rest of the day, anyway."  
"You sure?"

He nodded. "You'll get ill or something if you hang around in those all day."  
Carl's response was a soft laugh as he made his way back over to Patrick, slowly intertwining their fingers and glancing up at him.

"What are you, my Dad?" The boy mused, and then shook his head, still with a smile, and put his chin against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I'm kidding," He clarified, noting the embarrassed expression behind the other's glasses. Quickly moving onto his toes and pecking his partner's cheek, the sheriff's son added,

"That'd be great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Turn around."

"Seriously? Carl, we've been dating for, like-"

"Do it!"

Patrick rolled his eyes, watching as his partner stood with the clothes in his arms and his eyebrows raised.

"I mean it, Pat," He continued, ignoring the hair that clung to the sides of his face. "If my Dad walks past and you're watching me get changed, _you'll_ be the one coming up with an explanation."

At that, the older of the two sighed and nodded, pushing his glasses up before turning to face the wall as he had been told.

"You'd better hurry up, man," He spoke as he did so, already hearing Carl getting changed behind him. "This wall isn't all that interesting."

Eventually hearing a "Done!" from behind him, Patrick turned around and grinned a little at the sight. In front of him stood Carl, as expected, with pants that reached the ground and a shirt that hung barely above his knees.

"You chose these clothes on purpose."

"What makes you think that?"

Carl looked down at himself and then back at Patrick with his eyebrows raised.  
"It's _cute_ ," The older boy insisted with a laugh, making his way over to where his boyfriend stood and gently putting his arms around him once again.

Arms crossed, Carl looked up at him.  
"You're a jackass."

"Aren't I just?"

The pair's eyes remained locked for a few silent seconds before Patrick moved forwards slightly, resting his forehead against Carl's with a soft sigh.

"You want me to find you some new ones?"  
The shorter shook his head, tilting it upwards slightly.  
"They'll do for now."

Both spoke fairly quietly as they stood in eachother's arms, foreheads lightly touching as Carl gave a small smile, regardless of his still damp face.

"And, Pat?" He added, moving up slightly on his toes to minimize the space between them as he gave a small shrug.

"I'll get the water next time."


	2. 2 - Early Mornings

**AN: Okay, so this is kind of based on a non-apocalyptic AU, and there's not really much of a storyline to it. Just fluff, really. But, uhh, yeah. Enjoy :3**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Carl Grimes' bed was warm. And extremely comfortable, too. Though whether or not that was based on the fact that the pair were huddled closely beneath bed covers in just their boxers, perhaps something that may make the decision appear biased, Patrick couldn't tell. As far as it seemed, he was the only one awake at the current time; Carl, his back pressed to the chest of the older with his hair brushing Patrick's chin, still appeared to be breathing steadily, silently, in and out, though the mop that covered his eyes prevented the older boy from being completely certain of his status.

With a gentle sigh, the taller of the two pressed a soft kiss to the back of his boyfriend's head, something he doubted would be felt through the dark fluff between them. The kiss, though, was met with a slight movement from Carl, and incoherent mumbles which made Patrick smile to himself.

"Hey, man," The curly haired boy spoke softly as he moved his arms from around his partner, allowing him to move if he wanted to.

"You know, if you want to talk to me, you're gonna have to speak up a little."

It was in the couple of seconds of silence that followed that Patrick began to think that his boyfriend was not, in fact awake, and had perhaps been speaking in his sleep or something. More mumbles emerged, though, before Carl shifted in his position, turning onto his other side so that he was facing the older.

"Morning," The smaller boy spoke sleepily, his voice low as he noticed his boyfriend's face light up.

"Huh?" Carl shifted and sat up. Taking a second to glance around and carelessly push some of the dark hair from his face, he allowed himself to look back down at Patrick, who remained lying down.

"Am I missing something?"

"Why do you say that?"

Sitting up as he spoke, Patrick instinctively moved a little closer to Carl, tilting his head as he placed a gentle arm around his partner, pulling his unclothed torso towards his own. The smaller simply shrugged, allowing the movement and resting his head on the shoulder of the other boy comfortably.

"You seem.. happy."

Patrick grinned a little more, once again, and looked at Carl beside him

"Just happy to be waking up next to you, I guess."

The two remained sat quietly for a few minutes, comfortable against each other's warmth in the silence of the house.

"My Dad should be at work by now," Carl finally spoke up, having allowed himself to wake up a little. "You want to grab some food?

"What time is it?"

"11am."

The younger boy laughed a little at Patrick's expression, shaking his head.

"We didn't sleep until, like, three. C'mon." He shifted, leaning up to quickly plant a kiss on Patrick's cheek before moving off of the bed, careless of the fact that he still wore only boxers.

His partner didn't refrain from watching, raising his eyebrows as he leant back on his hands.

"Somebody's confident."

A simple shrug came in response.

"We've just slept a whole night-"

"A whole _morning_ ," Patrick corrected with a smirk, to which Carl responded with a nod.

"We've just slept a whole _morning_ like this, Pat. Unless you have a problem with that, I'll carry on doing as I please."

The smaller boy turned around, jokingly slapping his own behind and then laughing as he looked back at Patrick.

"With as few clothes on as I like."

As Carl wandered over to the bedroom door, a grin still apparent on his face, Patrick rolled his eyes, getting to his own feet and following.

"Your Dad definitely won't be in?" He checked, glancing down at his own mostly-naked self.

"Do you want him to be?"

Patrick shook his head.

"No," Carl confirmed for him, shaking his head a little as he noticed the other male's flushed cheeks. "He's not in. He would've started work two hours ago."

Taking Patrick's hand in his, Carl tilted his head to look up at the older boy.

"Okay?"

Upon receiving a nod in response, he moved quickly up on his toes to press his lips to those of his boyfriend, remaining in position for a few silent seconds in which he felt familiar arms around him before moving back down to his initial height.

"Cereal?"

Carl spoke just a fraction quieter as he rested his head on Patricks chest, smiling to himself at the warmth of a hand in the back of his hair.

"Do I get another kiss if I say yes?"


	3. 3 - Wrong Number

_**Unknown Number.**_

 _ **11:36am**_

Hey, Mom. I'll be home in a couple hours. The library opened later than I thought. I'll get lunch on the way back.

 _ **Mom**_

 _ **11:42am**_

Mom? Sorry man I think you got the wrong number. I'm not your Mom

 _ **Unknown Number.**_

 _ **11:45am**_

Crap. You're sure?

 _ **Mom**_

 _ **11:47am**_

Pretty sure

 _ **Mom**_

 _ **11:47am**_

I don't even have, you know, lady parts

 _ **Unknown Number**_

 _ **11:49am**_

Might I ask who I _am_ speaking to, then?

 _ **Mom**_

 _ **11:50am**_

Carl

 _ **Unknown Number**_

 _ **11:50am**_

Carl who?

 _ **Carl**_

 _ **11:52am**_

are you trying to stalk me?

 _ **Unknown Number**_

 _ **11:53am**_

I can't stalk you if you don't give me an address.

 _ **Carl**_

 _ **11:55am**_

its probably possible

 _ **Unknown Number**_

 _ **11:56am**_

It is. I just can't do that yet.

 _ **Carl**_

 _ **11:58am**_

yet?

 _ **Unknown Number**_

 _ **12:01pm**_

Extra-curricular computer sciences. I'm working on it.

 _ **Carl**_

 _ **12:06pm**_

you're training to be a stalker _and_ a nerd? Nice

 _ **Unknown Number**_

 _ **12:07pm**_

So, your last name?

 _ **Carl**_

 _ **12:12pm**_

do I at least get to know urs?

 _ **Unknown Number**_

 _ **12:14pm**_

Martella.

 _ **Carl**_

 _ **12:18pm**_

first name?

 _ **Unknown Number**_

 _ **12:21pm**_

Patrick.

 _ **Carl**_

 _ **12:23pm**_

in other words, your parents never bothered to teach you mobile safety

 _ **Patrick Martella**_

 _ **12:29pm**_

What?

 _ **Carl**_

 _ **12:33pm**_

dw. so before I begin giving out my details to this 'patrick martella' do I at least get to see what you look like?

 _ **Patrick Martella**_

 _ **12:34pm**_

No.

 _ **Carl**_

 _ **12:37pm**_

so your a pedophile?

 _ **Patrick Martella**_

 _ **12:38pm**_

What? No. No, I'm not a pedophile.

 _ **Patrick Martella**_

 _ **12:39pm**_

I'm in a _library._

 _ **Carl**_

 _ **12:41pm**_

so?

 _ **Carl**_

 _ **12:42pm**_

just go behind some book shelves or something. take a picture, three fingers up, send it to me, go back to your seat. its not hard

 _ **Patrick Martella**_

 _ **12:44pm**_

Why three fingers?

 _ **Carl**_

 _ **12:48pm**_

so that I know it's actually you, dumbass

 _ **Patrick Martella**_

 _ **12:50pm**_

You're seriously wanting a picture?

 _ **Carl**_

 _ **12:53pm**_

your seriously wanting me to keep talking to you ?

 _ **Carl**_

 _ **12:59pm**_

you still there, martella?

 _ **Carl**_

 _ **01:03pm**_

cmon man I'm bored as hell waiting for this goddamn bus

 _ **Carl**_

 _ **01:08pm**_

given up on talking to me already?

 _ **Patrick Martella**_

 _ **01:10pm**_

Guess who just got kicked out of the public library for taking a picture behind the 'Historical Figures' shelving unit. Oh, and while you're at it, take another guess at who got accused of doing a freaking 'gang symbol' with their fingers.

 _ **Patrick Martella**_

 _ **01:12pm**_

A gang symbol? Who even _does_ that anymore?

 _ **Patrick Martella**_

 _ **01:14pm**_

Thanks a bunch, Carl. My Mom _volunteers_ there most days. I'm going to be in so much crap when she finds out. And for what? To find out some stranger's last name? Great. Can't wait to explain that one when I arrive home on the bus two hours early.

 _ **Patrick Martella**_

 _ **01:15pm**_

And, just for the record, what _is_ your last name?

 _ **Carl**_

 _ **01:16pm**_

Grimes

 _ **Patrick Martella**_

 _ **01:17pm**_

Grimes. Great. Gives me something to add to my phonebook while I wait for this stupid elongated car.

 _ **Carl**_

 _ **01:18pm**_

Somebodys pissed

 _ **Patrick Martella**_

 _ **01:20pm**_

And with good reason. Jesus, the kid stood next to me looks ridiculous.

 _ **Carl Grimes**_

 _ **01:23pm**_

try me. im next to a harry potter lookalike

 _ **Patrick Martella**_

 _ **01:25pm**_

I doubt his hair is as bad. Imagine a mop, man. A brown, scruffed up mop. And now imagine it on the head of a boy aged, what? Fourteen? Fifteen? Getting worse by the second in this God damned wind.

 _ **Carl Grimes**_

 _ **01:27pm**_

its funny. he keeps pushing these weird little glasses up and they keep falling down again

 _ **Carl Grimes**_

 _ **01:27pm**_

he looks pretty dorky

 _ **Patrick Martella**_

 _ **01:29pm**_

Oh, God. Why would you even wear a shirt that big? He looks like a fucking idiot.

 _ **Carl Grimes**_

 _ **01:32pm**_

Hah. this boy has some sort of weird purple t-shirt

 _ **Carl Grimes**_

 _ **01:32pm**_

he keeps looking at me wtf

 _ **Patrick Martella**_

 _ **01:36pm**_

What? Carl, talk to him.

 _ **Carl Grimes**_

 _ **01:37pm**_

cant. he just got on the bus

 _ **Patrick Martella**_

 _ **01:39pm**_

Carl.. What was the number of the bus he got on?

 _ **Carl Grimes**_

 _ **01:40pm**_

I think it was a 37

 _ **Carl Grimes**_

 _ **01:40pm**_

why

 _ **Carl Grimes**_

 _ **01:49pm**_

patrick ?

 _ **Patrick Martella**_

 _ **01:51pm**_

 _I just got the 37._


End file.
